Unusual Endings
by IceLandish
Summary: Lizzie is acting strange. Ciel is determined to find out why, but will he find a new love in the process?


_Ding-dong._

"Sebastian!" The young boy called. He had black hair that fell onto his forehead. His left eye was hidden under an eye patch. His visible eye was a dark shade of blue.

"Yes, My Lord?" His red-eyed butler asked. His butler wore only black: his coat, trousers, shoes, everything. All black. His hair was also black and fell almost into his eyes.

"Who is at the door?" Ciel asked in his usual manor.

"Young Master, do you not recall your invitation to Lady Elizabeth for lunch this afternoon?" Ciel hated when Sebastian answered his questions with questions of his own.

"Oh..." Ciel, always the last to admit his wrongs, motioned for Sebastian to get the door, ending the conversation. He heard the door open and the proper greetings exchanged. After adjusting his clothing and hair, Ciel went to greet his fiancé.

* * *

"Ciel!" Lizzie shouted. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. She was about Ciel's age. She wore her blonde hair in pigtails with bows. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her fiancé.

Paula accompanied Lizzie. She went everywhere with her Lady and attended to her every whim. She was of about eighteen years old and had brown hair and eyes. She kept mostly to herself, but became extremely talkative when only in the company of Lizzie.

"Elizabeth..." Ciel began to scold, but was interrupted.

"It's 'Lizzie'! Please Ciel, call me 'Lizzie'!"

Blushing, Ciel nodded his understanding.

"Ciel, I'm so excited for the Trancy's ball tomorrow! You'll be attending too? Won't you?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid not Eliza – err, Lizzie. I have work to do tomorrow," Ciel responded.

Obviously upset, Lizzie turned away from Ciel and headed towards the door. She looked over her shoulder, "Ciel, you should be more conscious about where I go when not in your company." Then, to Paula, "Let's go."

* * *

Ciel couldn't get to sleep that night. Lizzie's last words to him were bothering him.

"Sebastian!"

Instantly, Sebastian was at Ciel's bedside.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"We're going to the ball tomorrow." Ciel stated.

Surprised by this statement, Sebastian politely asked why.

"Because I want to spy on Lady Elizabeth," Ciel said matter-of-factly.

"My, my, Young Master, that isn't like you. You have orders from the Queen that we were to take care of tomorrow, remember?" Sebastian said.

"I don't care. Reschedule it. We are going to the ball. That's an order," Ciel said harshly.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, then, "Yes, My Lord."

With that, Ciel turned onto his side and faced away from his butler.

* * *

*The next morning*

"Sebastian! It hurts!" Ciel cried.

"It will be over soon, Young Master," Sebastian said calmly.

"SEBASTIAN! AGGGHH!" Ciel screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors, if any existed.

"There! Really, Young Master, after all you've been through, I didn't think a corset would make you cry out," Sebastian said in a sarcastic yet polite way. The corset that Sebastian had been struggling with was finally snug on his young master's form.

"Shut up and bring me my costume," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord," Gone for no more than a second, Sebastian returned with the dress Ciel was to wear to the ball along with hair extensions, makeup, and a devious glint in his eyes.

"What's your problem?" Ciel asked rudely.

"Nothing, My Lord," Sebastian said obediently and began to dress Ciel. The whole time he had a smirk on his face.

* * *

Once Ciel was completely dressed for the ball, he couldn't even recognize himself. The only part of him that remained the same was his eye patch. He was in a short pink and black dress. His extensions went down his back and he had ribbons in his fake hair. Netted leggings adorned his legs all the way up his thighs and a pair of heels with pink straps complimented his dress.

He looked in the mirror; he couldn't help but admire himself. He was touching his ribbons when he noticed that Sebastian was looking at him with interest. Ashamed, Ciel dropped his hands and demanded that Sebastian attend the ball in costume as well. Looking amused, Sebastian agreed and excused himself to retrieve his costume.

_I wonder how he's going to dress,_ Ciel thought to himself.

Deciding he really didn't care, Ciel sat at his desk and pondered over the possibilities of the ball while absent-mindedly re-adjusting his family ring. He realized how heavy his eyelids were, but he fought hard against sleep. Finally, he yawned and rested his head on his desk.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ciel found himself sprawled out on an old stone bench in the center of three aging stone buildings. The buildings were at least forty feet high and each of them was beginning to crumble.

He sat up and looked about him. He tried to remember how he had gotten there and managed to fall asleep on the stone bench, but he couldn't remember anything. He was not aware of the dress he wore (or even his fake hair that swayed in the evening air) for his mind had was heavily clouded with sleep.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked into the empty air. "Sebastian! Where are you?"

From high above him, he heard Sebastian's voice, "Here, Young Master."

Sebastian jumped down from the building's rooftop and landed directly in front of Ciel with the ease and grace of a cat.

"Young Master, you should dress that way more often. You look very..." He licked his lips, "Delicious."

Ciel was reminded that he was dressed as a girl when he looked down at himself. He became a dark shade of crimson instantly.

"Sebastian, do not talk nonsense," Ciel commanded, not meeting Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian leaned towards Ciel and whispered into his ear, "I would not lie to you, My Lord." Sebastian's hot breath on Ciel's neck sent chills down the young boy's spine. Practically gasping for breath, Ciel managed to choke out, "Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"Young Master, you're so tense." Sebastian touched the back of Ciel's neck and gently tilted his head up.

Ciel was in such a daze that he had no immediate reaction. He simply obeyed to Sebastian's physical command.

"My Lord, may I kiss you?" Sebastian asked in a sweet and seductive way.

"Sebas—." Ciel began...

"Yes or no, please, Young Master," Sebastian said, the passion in his voice becoming evident.

Ciel looked into the eyes of his butler, he couldn't detect and deceit. All he saw was passion, lust, and...Love? No, it couldn't be love.

"Yes," Ciel whispered.

Instantly, Sebastian's lips were on Ciel's. He noted that their lips fit perfectly together.

Becoming lost in passion himself, Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling them deeper into the fiery kiss. Sebastian laid his young master down on the bench and began to unbutton his dress. Then, someone suddenly shouted, "Ciel!"

Ciel started awake, finding himself back at his desk in his study. He scrambled to cover up his obvious arousal.

"Finny! What is it?" Ciel shouted, looking at his gardener with eyes like daggers. Finny, slowly grasping the situation turned a dark shade of pink and avoided Ciel's eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that the weekly hedge trimmings have been tended to..." His voice trailed off.

Ciel had finally composed himself and looked Finny in the eye, "I see. Good. Now, is that all?" Ciel asked impolitely.

Finny looked at Ciel briefly, nodded, and quickly shuffled out of the room.

Ciel shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He refused to think of the dream. It was nonsense.

* * *

Ciel felt uncomfortable remaining in the room he had been in, so he proceeded to walk along the hallways of his mansion.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice said from behind him. Ciel's cheeks instantly turned crimson as the details of his dream came rushing back to him. Ciel refused to turn and face his butler.

"My Lord, is everything alright?" Sebastian asked, clearly caught off guard by his young master's behavior.

"I'm fine. When are we scheduled to leave for the ball?" Ciel asked, still not turning to face Sebastian.

"The carriage is outside, My Lord," Sebastian answered. Ciel noticed that his tone sounded almost sad. Ciel's voice had returned to its natural shade; he finally turned to face his butler.

"Sebastian..." He began softly, then, with his first intentions suddenly seeming foolish, he said, much harsher, "Why are we standing in the hallway when the carriage is already here?"

Sebastian's eyes bore into Ciel's visible eye.

"What is it Sebas—" Ciel didn't have enough time to complete his question, for Sebastian's lips pressed tightly upon his own made speech rather difficult for the young boy.

Breaking free of Sebastian's fervent kiss, Ciel managed to get part of a sentence out, "Sebastian! The ball?"

Sebastian's hands had been exploring the young boy's torso. He stopped briefly and answered his young master's question. "The ball begins at half-passed four, My Lord." His last two words seemed highly inappropriate to Ciel at a time like this.

"But...but...you said...it was...at...noon!"

Ciel's torso was slightly exposed, and Sebastian's cool hands had surprised him.

"I pulled some strings, My Lord; the party is now at half-passed four." Sebastian appeared to be getting irritated with his young master's questions.

"But, Sebas—" Ciel's next sentence was cut short by Ciel's lips being crushed by his butler's lips. He tried to break free of Sebastian but his efforts were in vain. He gave up and remained unmoving, allowing Sebastian to do as he pleased. Suddenly, the young boy felt Sebastian's muscular torso pressed upon and his self-control slipped away. Ciel threw his arms around his butler's neck with hopes of replaying and completing his dream from earlier.

Sebastian's excitement was highly evident. His trousers looked much too small for him.

An idea suddenly struck Ciel. He began to undo Sebastian's trousers, which came off surprisingly easy. His butler didn't miss a beat. He removed his master's dress completely with one fluid motion; leaving Ciel completely naked, save for the corset. After having eyed the corset for a moment, Sebastian had folded and placed it next to his master's dress. The young boy didn't have time to process the fact that he had been stripped of his dress.

Sebastian picked up his young master, and within a few seconds, Ciel was laying on his bed, facing towards his butler.

"What… what do you mean to do with me?" Ciel wanted to come off as angry, but he wanted this moment as much as Sebastian did; and his butler knew this. His young master was literally quivering with excitement.

Sebastian took a good, long look at his master's small, excited, naked form. He couldn't bear it any longer. He turned Ciel over and began to pound into him. There was no warning or prepping, Sebastian was just suddenly inside of Ciel before the young boy could even brace himself for it.

Ciel cried out. Tears of pain gathered at the side of his eyes and threatened to roll down, _Shit! You'd think he would be gentler! That bastard_, Ciel thought to himself. He wanted so badly to express his feelings. But the pain gradually gave way to bouts of pleasure as Sebastian began to strike the young boy's prostate with every thrust, causing Ciel to cry out in ecstasy each time.

It seemed as though Sebastian would never reach his climax; then a thought occurred to Ciel, Do demons even climax? This thought concerned him. He wanted his butler (and now lover) to feel good. He blushed at his own concern and began to thrust his hips along to Sebastian's rhythm. Sebastian, who had been a silent love thus far, began to moan as Ciel thrust himself onto his shaft as hard as he could. Ciel was ashamed of his own manhood. He was young and small. But Sebastian didn't seem to care. Then, as if reading the young boy's mind, Sebastian reached between Ciel legs and began pumping Ciel's member. Sebastian drove Ciel half-crazy by pumping his as fast as he was, while at the same time thrusting into him with desperate yet gentle force.

Ciel could feel his climax coming. He tried to warn Sebastian, but he couldn't find the right words fast enough. He climaxed, and to both of their surprises, Sebastian did as well.

Exhausted, Ciel slumped on the bed and looked at Sebastian. He closed his eyes, but he realized that he didn't want to sleep alone. He opened his eyes, expecting Sebastian to have already left the room. But he was there. He was admiring his young master, who was still fighting to regain regular intakes of breath.

The way Ciel was looking at Sebastian made the demon suddenly climb over the young boy and kiss him passionately. With the kiss, Sebastian stationed himself next to his naked young master. Ciel turned towards him and cuddled up beside his butler, embracing the closeness.

* * *

Showered and redressed, Ciel climbed into the carriage waiting outside. Sebastian was dressed as a pirate. Ciel had to admit, even if only to himself, that Sebastian looked sexy. Dismissing the thought with a smirk, Ciel watched as Sebastian gracefully climbed into the carriage and sat beside his young master. Ciel leaned onto his butler, just enough so that their bodies were touching. They remained that way for the remainder of the trip without speaking a word to each other.

* * *

At the door of the Trancy mansion, Sebastian went to knock on the massive oak door, but the door opened before Sebastian's knuckles could connect with the wood.

"Good afternoon. You have an invitation, I assume?" The man who answered the door asked. He was a man of the same body type as Sebastian. He was in a black suit. His hair was purple. His combed hair appeared messy, but still looked as though it took hours to style. Glasses rested over his gleaming gold eyes.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, flashing the invitation sealed with the Trancy stamp.

"Very well," The Trancy butler said politely, "please come in."

Sebastian and Ciel stepped inside and Ciel took an evaluating look around. The mansion, lavished in marble, granite, and gold, was a striking sight. A huge golden chandelier hung above the dance floor. There seemed to be at least 200 people in attendance, all in costume.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered. "Search the house. Meet me here in 20 minutes."

"Certainly," Sebastian said. He was gone in an instant.

* * *

It had been five minutes and Ciel still could not locate Lizzie. He was about to begin searching the drawing room when someone said, "Hello, My Lady, would you care to dance?" A blonde boy around Ciel's age was extending his hand to Ciel. He looked at the blonde boy. He had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Ciel was going to decline, but the boy grabbed Ciel's hand and forced him to dance. The blonde placed his right hand low on Ciel's back, the other in Ciel's right hand. Ciel felt that he was betraying Sebastian somehow by dancing with this boy. The dancers changed quickly and Ciel was suddenly in the arms of another boy. He was a brown-haired, feminine body typed boy. Ciel had not interest at all in the brunette. He looked around the dance floor and located the first boy with whom he had danced. He was dancing with Lizzie!

Ciel politely excused himself from the dance and stood next to the refreshments table. He looked at the clock, _Sebastian will be back in 10 minutes_, he thought to himself.

"Hello there!" Ciel turned to see who had greeted him.

It was Lizzie. She was dressed as a musketeer. But the costume had been tampered with slightly to compliment her feminine stature.

"Oh, uh...Hello," Ciel stuttered in the most feminine voice he could manage.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Lizzie asked, oblivious to the fact that the girl she was talking to was her fiancée in disguise.

"Oh, well, I don't dance—"Ciel began, but was cut off by Lizzie grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor once again.

"I'll teach you how to dance," Lizzie said, eager to teach her new friend how to dance.

Ciel blushed and allowed his fiancé to do as she liked with him. When the song ended, Lizzie leaned close to Ciel and whispered, "You have the potential to become a great dancer." She smiled. "You're also very cute, I hope we meet again. Soon." She leaned in and kissed Ciel on the lips. He and Lizzie had never kissed. Now, while disguised as a young woman who she had never seen before, she had kissed him! He was confused and slightly hurt. However, he would never tell anyone that. As Lizzie exited the dance floor, Ciel looked at the clock: 3...2...1. Sebastian was at his side.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Young Master?" Sebastian asked nicely.

"It's time to leave. Now," Ciel snapped. His voice was colder than ice.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said, his eyes turning as cold as Ciel's voice.

They walked together to the door. When they were safely outside, and out of view, Sebastian lifted Ciel and sprinted gracefully in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

Ciel commanded Sebastian to prepare him for bed the moment they arrived at the mansion. Sebastian obliged. As he was undressing his young master, he took a moment to admire the young boy's body.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered.

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian tore his eyes from Ciel's body and rested them on Ciel's eyes.

"Do you—" he cleared his throat, "Do you love me?" Ciel's face turned a deep crimson, but he refused to break eye contact. He waited for an answer. Sebastian was quiet.

"Answer my question Sebastian."

Sebastian eyed his young master for a moment, and then leaned in and kissed him.

"That doesn't answer my question Sebastian," Ciel said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. Ciel took it as a "no". He began to turn away from his butler, but was stopped by Sebastian's strong hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Young Master," Sebastian commanded gently.

Ciel turned and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"I love you," Sebastian said gently. His eyes appeared to be glossy. Ciel wondered if it was due to the moonlight shining in from the window.

"Do not talk nonsense to me," Ciel said harshly.

"I would not lie to you, Young Master," Sebastian reassured him.

Ciel leaned up to Sebastian and their lips met. Again, Ciel noticed that their lips fit perfectly together.

"Good." Then, after a moment, "I love you too," Ciel said as the kiss ended.

A tear escaped from the corner of Sebastian's eye. He kissed his young master passionately and slowly led them into a night of passion between a young master and his butler; boy and demon.

~~Fin~~

* * *

My first every fanfic everrrrrrrrrr o.o"

I would love to get some feedback, recommendations, or helpful criticism :D

I hope you readers liked it ^_^


End file.
